


Silvamy Week Day 7 - First Meeting

by TrueBlueSonic



Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy has unwavering patience, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Silver is sweet naive bean who's also Angry, Sonic Rivals, it's basically canon, problem: Amy does not, slight sadness at the end, this is Rivals!Silver so he kind of hates Sonic with a burning passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: "Pictured on the sturdy paper was a girl, a pink hedgehog whose closed eyes made her look like she was resting peacefully despite being held captive. To Silver, she was the epitome of beautiful. He willed her to be free, so he could talk to her, get to know her, and then…"Silver had already lost his heart the moment he laid his eyes on the girl trapped in the card, and that would only get worse the more he gets to know her... except Amy loves Sonic, not him. With his duty calling and the moment he will need to return to the future looming closer with every moment, he might never be able to tell Amy about his feelings, however Amy wants to talk to him about something as well.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silvamy Week Day 7 - First Meeting

Silver stared at the card he held in his hand, anger burning in the pits of his stomach. Not only had Eggman Nega stolen the Master Emerald along with the entirety of Onyx Island from the future, and attempted to turn the entire planet of the past into a card, he had also gone after some innocent citizens of this timeline and made them serve as pawns in his evil ploy. Silver had bravely defeated the madman with help from some of the inhabitants of this era, though he would never admit that part, and Eggman Nega had been turned into a card himself when his machine went haywire. His card was now kept under the constant vigilance and watchful eye of Silver, who was plotting multiple ways to get rid of the genius. There was no doubt in his mind that Eggman Nega had installed multiple fail-saves in case anything went awry with his camera… well, hopefully he hadn’t planned on being thrown in a pool of lava when they returned to the future with the Chaos Emerald the psychic used to time travel. Silver smirked at the thought.

Turning his attention away from his archnemesis he looked over the card he was holding once again, as he had done more times to count in the past hours. Pictured on the sturdy paper was a girl, a pink hedgehog whose closed eyes made her look like she was resting peacefully despite being held captive. Having interacted with only a dozen people in his life at best his frame of reference was entirely off, but to Silver she was the epitome of beautiful. He had no words to explain it, only that everything about this girl made his heart flutter and set his cheeks ablaze. He had never seen anyone whose fur was such a bright, vibrant colour, or who wore such beautiful clothes. If he imagined hard enough, he thought he could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as she slept inside the card. He could only wonder what she be like when he saved her from her current fate, and he could meet her in the flesh.

Realising that he had been ogling the card for much longer than he had anticipated, Silver scolded himself harshly. There was a living person inside of there who needed his help! Closing his eyes and focusing all his energy on the object in his hand, Silver willed her to be free, so he could talk to her, get to know her, and then…

“Oh, Sonic! I just knew you’d save me!”

Silver yelped as something rushed at him, nearly knocking him off his feet as two arms were wrapped around him in a death grip. “H-hey!” Silver could only yell out, floundering as he tried to scramble away without losing his balance. Looking down he saw a bright pink bundle of quills, which unexpectedly moved out of his view as two jade eyes replaced it. For a second the two could only stare at each other, Silver entirely slack-jawed and the girl still fiercely holding him in her embrace, before the latter jumped away with a squeal. “Wait, you’re not Sonic!”

Frozen in place, Silver nearly toppled over anyway as the girl pulled away from him, and he had to swing his arms around wildly to stay on his feet. Regaining his balance the tiniest bit, he stared as the girl buried her head in her hands between her apologies. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else!”

“T-that’s… I…” Silver was simply at a loss for words, having no idea what just happened in the past few moments. This certainly hadn’t been the perfect first meeting with the beautiful girl as he had imagined it in his mind. And how in the world had she mistaken him for that cheeky blue idiot?

The girl cleared her throat loudly, seemingly having stopped with her chastising for the moment. “I’m Amy Rose, but call me Amy. It’s nice to meet you! May I ask what your name is?” She peeked at him adorably and Silver swore his heart stopped beating for a second as he struggled to answer. He kept quiet for a few seconds as he fought to come up with the words, the girl’s increasing amusement at his obvious panic not helping in the slightest. Eventually he managed to squeak out a “Silver”, before hanging his head and sighing loudly. What a terrible first impression he had made!

Amy laughed at his theatrics, and it was the most gorgeous sound Silver had heard in his life. “That’s a beautiful name,” she informed him, grabbing his hand and firmly shaking it upside down. Having no idea what was happening Silver just let her. His body had been set ablaze the moment she touched him anyway, and he didn’t trust himself to respond in any way that was acceptable. 

By the way she was acting the girl didn’t appear to be scared or hurt, but Silver didn’t want to take the risk. “Um, are you h-hurt somewhere or are you, uh, are you… are you pretty… UM, I mean, are you… o-okay…?” he managed to stutter out, reaching out for the girl but getting stuck halfway into the movement. Amy giggled at his jumbled sentence. “I’m alright, though…” her gaze grew contemplative and she put a hand under her chin as she stared into the sky. “What happened to me exactly? I’m afraid I can’t remember.”

That was something Silver had an actual answer to! Rushing to get out the explanation, tripping over his words, he explained to her that he came from the future and how the descendant of Doctor Eggman had jeopardised the world, turning her into a card in the process to use her for his evil deeds. Amy nodded along to his story, appearing much less surprised and a lot more calm about the ordeal than Silver had expected. He felt grateful for it, he would have hated it if his retelling of the events made her feel any kind of fright. 

When he reached the end of his story Amy sighed loudly. “Aw, man, that’s just crazy…” But then she looked at him again, and Silver felt his knees grow weak at the intricate gaze. “Thank you so much for saving me, Silver,” she beamed at him, “how can I possibly repay you?”

“T-there’s no need for that!” he quickly responded. While he would love to have her stick around (forever, his mind unsolicitly whispered at him as he supressed the thought immediately), it now seemed honestly unreasonable to ask. Besides, he had a mission to collect all other cards and free the people and objects they contained, and he couldn’t drag a delicate lady like Amy along with that. Aw, shoot, that reminded him…

“Do you know how to get home? Where do you reside? I can help you get there if you want to!” 

Amy laughed again at his eagerness, and Silver’s already wobbly knees grew weaker still at the cheerful sound. “That’s very sweet of you,” she informed him as she reached out for his hand again, “I’d love it if I could spend some more time with you.” Well, if Silver’s heartbeat had been rapid before it now was through the roof, and so was the blush on his face. He could only nod as Amy giggled at his reaction, before pulling him along on her way home. 

\-----

If Silver had been enamoured with Amy’s looks, he was captivated to the point of no return by her personality. She was simply wonderful to talk to, explaining everything about the past he had a question about with unwavering patience and enthusiasm. She had been beyond excited to learn more about his future, though her mood grew much more solemn when he told her of its destruction and the struggle it was to survive every day.

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” she told him as she poked up the campfire they were sitting around. So far they hadn’t reached Amy’s city yet, but at this rate Silver secretly hoped they’d never even get there. Not if he could spend his time with this amazing girl, who was so easy to hang out with and who made him forget all of his worries and fears. He shrugged offhandedly at her sympathy. “Nah, it’s alright. You get used to it,” he assured her as he warily kept half an eye on the flames.

From the frown on her face he could tell Amy hadn’t been convinced in the slightest. “Still,” she retorted as she plopped down on a tree stump next to the fire, patting the space next to her. He sat down as well, sighing. He really didn’t want to talk about the burning ruins he had grown up in, or his fears that he’d fail his mission and they would always stay that way. With more and more cards collected each day he spent with Amy, the inevitable moment where he had to return to his own era loomed closer by the second. He didn’t want to think or talk about that either. Wracking his brain for another conversation topic, he grasped the first one he thought of.

“Say, why did you think I was Sonic when we first met? I don’t look like him at all,” he asked, puffing himself up with indignance for being mistaken for the blue hedgehog. He was nothing like Sonic, and he would never want to be. At least he knew how to take things seriously and didn’t just goof around for days on end while pretending there was nothing wrong in the world, he thought to himself smugly. But when he turned to Amy he was shocked at the dreamy look she had gotten in her eyes.

“Sonic’s just amazing,” she sighed at she clasped her hands together. “He’s a very brave hero, always running around and rescuing people while saving the world. He fights Eggman all the time, and he always wins! And,” she winked at him, “he’s going to be my future boyfriend, and then he’ll marry me!” Silver couldn’t believe his ears. Sonic, an amazing world-saver? Though now that he thought about it more he wasn’t very surprised. Sonic and Eggman definitely seemed to have a history together, and it made sense that the current Doctor was just as evil and destructive as his descendant. But was that blue goon really that adept at being a hero?

Even though the information made sense, Silver felt miffed with Amy’s overly-venerating declaration, for reasons he couldn’t place. “I… see,” he responded, not sure what else he could say. Clearly Amy liked Sonic a lot, so it would be unwise to share his grievances about the speedster with her. Mulling over her words some more, he decided to move away from Sonic entirely. He didn’t feel like talking about him. “What’s a boyfriend, and marry?” he asked instead.

“Oh, dear. How to explain best?” Amy looked up in the sky, scrunching her nose and tapping her chin with her finger. The adorable act set Silver’s heart aflutter, and he quickly looked away before the blush on his face would become too noticeable. “When two people like each other a lot… like, a lot, it means that they’re in love,” Amy began. “When you love someone, you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Being around them makes you feel happy, and safe… You’d move mountains to protect the one you love, and they’d do the same for you.”

“So you’d move a mountain for Sonic.” That seemed arduous and completely pointless, especially for people who didn’t have any psychic powers to aid them, but maybe relocating a mountain was considered very romantic? Ugh, he was back to Sonic again.

Amy laughed at his statement. “It means you do everything in your power to achieve something,” she explained to him. “If Sonic and I got together, he’d be my boyfriend and I’d be his girlfriend. And when you get married you vow that you’ll live together for the rest of your lives, and take care of each other. But you don’t need to get married to be in love or have a relationship, though!” she hastily added. “Marriage just makes it more official, and you can celebrate with all the other people you love as well.”

Silver mulled over the information presented to him. “Do you need to marry all those people too? Since you love them?” His blush worsened immensely with Amy’s new bout of laughter. 

“There’s many ways you can love people, not just romantically,” she teased him gently. “You can love your boyfriend or girlfriend, and your platonic friends, and your family, but you love them all in different ways. It’s… hard to explain, but it’s true.” Well, Silver had no boyfriend or girlfriend or any friends and family, so that made it easy for him, he presumed. It made him somewhat unhappy that he missed out on it, though. The way Amy had described love made it seem quite magical.

Turning towards Amy showed him she suddenly appeared quite wistful. Her hands were still clasped together, but her smile had become… sad? He didn’t want Amy to be sad! Thinking of a way to cheer her up, he decided with a sigh to talk about Sonic some more. If she loved him so, then surely talking about him would make her feel better. “When will Sonic become your boyfriend then? And when are you going to marry? If you two love each other why haven’t you done so already?”

While his question had been well-meant, Amy just appeared more melancholy. “Ah, you see…” she said softly, before sitting up the tiniest bit straighter. “Like, don’t get me wrong! Sonic loves me and cares for me a lot, but… just as friends. Platonically.” Silver tipped his head to the side as Amy took a pause to stare in the flames. Did that mean Sonic didn’t want to marry Amy? Why not?

“So… you love him as a boyfriend, but he doesn’t love you as a girlfriend,” he asked when Amy did not start talking again. She clenched her hands a bit tighter. “…No, he doesn’t,” she whispered.

“But that’s not fair!” Silver jumped up, passion unexpectedly searing through his body. “You’re super sweet, and so kind and smart, and really beautiful! Why doesn’t he love you back?!” Realising what he had said he plunged his hands in front of his mouth. The blush that had finally retreated came back full force, and he could feel it light up his face from his nose to the tips of his ears. Looking at Amy however, he found that she had the exact same red shade on her face. She looked positively adorable, and Silver quickly sat down again to prevent his knees from buckling out underneath him.

“That’s very sweet of you, Silver,” she squeaked as she buried her face in her hands. Luckily she calmed down quickly enough, looking at his own hugely red face, with a legitimate smile this time. “Really, thank you. That’s just what I needed to hear.” She wrapped her arms around him, and Silver froze up entirely. Not knowing what to do, he mumbled out something that vaguely resembled a “No problem.” When Amy let go of him the same smile was on her face still. Despite the massive hit his dignity had taken through his blabbing, he felt immensely relieved that he managed to cheer her up after all.

“Sonic has the heart of a boy,” Amy piped up unexpectedly as she glanced into the fire again, more whimsical this time. Silver glanced at her from the corner of his eye. What in the world did that mean? “For him, being able to run and live free is everything. He doesn’t want to be held down by anyone and anything, always living life by his own rules and… that’s what I admire about him so.”

“But you still hope he’ll change his mind and love you back,” Silver ventured, not sure if he wanted to hear the response. His heart sank when Amy nodded. “One day, he’ll see that there’s more to life than only wild adventures and saving the world. Until that day comes, he’ll be running and I’ll be running after him, until I finally catch him. And then, we’ll be happy together.” The dreamy look was back in full force and Silver tried to suppress a gag.

But still, he felt his heart bleed for Amy. She just was so beautiful, so perfect… Why did Sonic feel the need to let her chase after him like that? Who could hope to catch up to the fastest thing alive? Sonic really had no idea what he was missing out on. Not that he expected anything less from the Blue Blur, though. Silver suppressed a snarl at the thought of his cocky, mocking face and demeanour.

Swallowing deeply, the idea he had in his mind only intensifying his hurt, he reached out for Amy and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Sonic will come around,” he murmured as he gently rubbed up and down her back. “He’d be stupid not to.” Amy’s feeble smile told him she heard him, but that she didn’t fully believe his words.

They sat in silence for some time, Amy occasionally prodding the fire and Silver desperately trying to find anything they could talk about. He feared he had made her only more upset by asking about Sonic. Her explanation of love had been really interesting… maybe he could learn more about that, and take both their minds away from the hero?

“Um… Amy?” he asked softly as he stared into the fire. She turned towards him with a hum. “How… do people know they’re in love? Like, marry-love?”

Amy mulled over his question. “Well, it's a feeling, mostly in your chest. I’d say common symptoms include things like blushing, wanting to stay close to someone forever, staring at them, weak knees, stuttering, thinking someone is utterly perfect and can do no wrong… the whole lot. But it differs per person. Why?”

“…Just wondering,” he retorted as he glared at the fire, firmly grasping his arm with his hand.

Oh.

Oh no.

\-----

“Finally home!” Amy laughed as she opened the door to her apartment, gesturing for Silver to come in as well. Silver looked around as he entered, a huge frown on his face. Both Amy’s living quarters and the city they were located in were nothing like anything he had ever seen before. What appeared to be hundreds of people walked through the street and around vehicles, and everywhere he looked and went were words and colours and noise. He couldn’t deny it felt quite imposing.

Pushing him down on a soft, red surface that gave in under his weight, Amy rushed towards another doo. “Rest up on the couch, I’ll get you something to drink,” she called out from the depths of the room it presumably led to. With Amy out of his view Silver’s eyes trailed over the space he had found himself in. Everywhere were little trinkets and plants, and a pack of cards laid sprawled out over the wooden object in the middle of the room in front of the couch. He discreetly picked some up to see if they had a person on them that he needed to save, but these cards looked nothing like Eggman Nega’s contraptions. He placed them down again, relieved.

On the walls there were hundreds of pictures, covering every inch of the flower-filled wallpaper. They were mostly of Amy and other people he had never seen before, though he did recognise Sonic in many, and Shadow and Knuckles in a few others. Silver felt another flare of irritation when he saw the smug grin Sonic was carrying, his arm wrapped comfortably around a delighted Amy in one picture and giving a thumbs up to the photographer in another.

Between his talk with Amy about love and this moment, Silver had wondered more times than he could count how he could break to Amy that he loved her. One night, wherein Amy had already fallen asleep and he was staring at the shimmering unpolluted sky, he forced himself give up yearning for what he could not have. It was hopeless anyway; any words he wanted to say had died out on his throat every time he decided now was the perfect moment to tell her. And besides, he told himself over and over, she loved Sonic, not him. He wasn’t going to barge in on her happiness by forcing his own unrequited feelings on her. Amy would never love him like she loved the Blue Blur, who had stolen her heart long before Silver could do anything about it. He desperately tried to suppress the burning anger he felt at being too late to win her over.

The object of his thoughts and affection suddenly appeared in front of him, and he shot up with a jolt. “Are you alright? Your face is all cramped,” Amy asked as she placed a dainty-looking cup with a brown liquid in front of him. “Here, I got you some tea.” Silver merely hummed in response, not wanting to share with Amy the heated thoughts he was having about the apple of her eye. She wouldn’t be appreciative of that for sure.

They sipped their tea in silence, Silver’s heart growing heavier by the second and Amy looking anywhere but where he was sitting. He had to leave, as much as it pained him. He didn’t belong in this timeline anyway, they had collected and undone all the cards that had been scattered around. He needed to check on the future and see if him stopping Eggman Nega’s plans had been enough to prevent its destruction. Eventually both their cups were empty, and he could no longer avoid the inevitable.

“I need to leave,” he blurted out at the same time Amy exclaimed: “I want to talk to you!”

Both staring at each other in unexpected silence for the next few seconds, Silver eventually stammered out: “Um, you first.”

“What… What do you mean you need to leave?” Amy asked, suddenly looking quite upset. Silver rushed over and sat next to her, stroking her back as he struggled to find the words.

“Amy, I can’t stay here. I belong in the future, not in this era. I can’t mess with the balance of the timeline like that,” he explained. With every word Amy’s gaze grew sadder.

“But you’ll come back again, right? You’ll come visit us, won’t you?” she asked, looking the slightest bit hopeful. Silver flinched as if he had been punched at the inquiry.

“If the future is safe, then…” Unable to finish his sentence, he could only shake his head. Amy’s lips began to tremble and her eyes became teary.

“But I don’t want you to leave!” she cried out, grasping his other hand and pulling it close to her. Silver smiled wistfully at her attempt to make him stay, as if she could prevent his departure by holding on to him and never letting go. If only she knew how effective that would be… Silver shook the thought from his head the moment it popped up. Timelines were a fickle thing, and he couldn’t mess with that just because the idea of never seeing Amy again made his head and his heart hurt worse than any physical injury ever inflicted on him.

He soothed Amy gently. “I’m so sorry, but I need to. I can’t stay, no matter how much I want things to be different,” he whispered as he pressed his face in her quills. He thought he could feel tears burn at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to not let them fall. Amy buried her face in his chest with a sob.

The minutes ticked by as they stayed in that position. Eventually Amy lifted herself up fully, looking slightly more peaceful with his decision. “If that’s really how it is, then I won’t stop you,” she murmured as she squeezed his hand, trailing the teal-coloured mark with her fingers. She encased him in another hug. “I’ll miss you, Silver.”

Wrapping his arms around Amy as well and pulling her close, Silver allowed the last indulgence he would ever have with her. His throat was too dry to say anything. But then something hit him, and he found his voice again. “Amy?” When she looked up at his eyes, he asked: “You said you wanted to talk about something?”

“Ah.” She suddenly pulled away from him and stood up, looking quite apprehensive. What was going on? “It’s not important, really. Especially if you need to go and all that…” At the unconvinced look he sent her, she chuckled awkwardly and waved her hand around. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“…I don’t believe you,” Silver retorted as he watched the uncomfortable display in front of him. Amy was never like this, so whatever it was, it was weighing on her mind heavily. Presumably realising he wouldn’t be dropping this topic, Amy sat down again with a sigh.

She stared at the pack of cards for a few seconds before saying anything. “I’ve been thinking…” she murmured softly. “When you asked me about love…” Silver gulped. He had already made peace with the idea of never telling Amy about his feelings! Why did she suddenly have to bring it up again? Unaware of his sudden inner battle, Amy continued. “You told me Sonic would one day love me back, but… I was wondering, is that really what I want?”

Out of everything Amy could have told him, Silver had expected that statement the least for sure. “But… but…!” he stammered. “You said you love Sonic! That one day you’d catch him and get married and you’d be happy together!”

“So I did,” Amy responded unexpectedly calmly, peacefully folding her hand together. “The thing is, am I going to spend the rest of my life clinging on to hope that maybe Sonic will one day mature and want to be my significant other? I always fully believed he would, but now…” She trailed off, and Silver mulled over what she said. He certainly agreed with not having blind faith into something that was so unlikely. Sonic, mature? He scoffed at the thought. But still, he wondered about something.

“What made you change your mind, then?” he inquired, unable to suppress his curiosity. The smile Amy gave her hands was filled with sadness.

“A few days ago… I lost my heart to someone else,” she whispered. Silver felt another stab of pain go through him. The instant Amy had given up Sonic she already had another person she loved, before he had even the slightest opportunity to tell her about his own feelings! Suppressing the wail that rose up in his chest about being too late again, he instead settled on a tiny oh.

They sat together in another long silence, Amy’s hands almost unnoticeably trembling and Silver’s mind reeling. Eventually it became too pressing for Silver to keep it up. “Um, who is it? The person you love now, I mean?” he asked. Even if he didn’t actually want to know the answer, surely Amy would be happier if he gave her his support. She had no idea of his own feelings for her, anyway.

Amy stared at him for a few seconds, mouth wide open and a astounded look on her face. It quickly got replaced by something much more mischievous, to Silver surprise. “Oh, he’s just the sweetest,” Amy disclosed at she leaned closer to him, suddenly grinning widely as she bumping against his shoulder. “He’s brave and heroic, and immensely kind and eager to learn, and very cute… Just plain adorable, if I do say so myself.”

Well. That was a person Silver clearly couldn’t compete with, no matter how much he tried. “He sounds perfect. I’m happy for you, Amy. Really.” Shooting her a pained smile that wasn’t even half as legit-looking as he had wanted, he was surprised when she burst out giggling. She wheezed into his shoulder as he sat frozen. Had he said something wrong?

“Why-“ His question got cut off when Amy leaned up and pressed her lips fully against his. Body unmoving and thoughts clamouring, he stared with his mouth dropped open as she pulled away again, looking at him with fondness in her eyes. “And his name is Silver and he’s sitting right next to me,” she murmured as she gently lifted up his hands and traced his palms and fingers with her own.

“I… You… Wha…” His mind having gone entirely blank, Silver had no idea what to make of the situation. What had happened? Did Amy really say she loved him?!

“Do you… not know what a kiss is?” Amy asked at his lack of response and shocked exterior. He had never heard of the word before, so he shook his head timidly. She laughed sweetly and placed his head between her hands, making his cheeks tingle pleasantly as she rubbed over them with her thumbs. “When you love someone, you show that by kissing them. You press your lips against theirs, and they do the same. Here, let me show you.” With a twinkle in her eye, her hands shifted to behind his head and she pulled him closer once more. Fumbling, Silver pressed his own lips against hers as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her body.

It felt… good, he decided after a few seconds. Amy was warm, she was close to him, and her mouth against his frozen face was warm too. He closed his eyes and pulled her more taut against him. No, he would never let her go. Eventually Amy let go of him, though. Silver very softly whined in protest, which made her giggle. Leaning her forehead against his, she softly murmured: “Are you sure you need to leave?”

He had almost forgotten about that, and the stab of guilt that coursed through him made him flinch. “I’m so sorry, but…” He let his head hang, too ashamed and angry at himself to continue talking. He really was no better than Sonic, bringing his beloved Amy misery like this. But when he dared look at her, she looked more at peace than he had ever seen her.

“No… I can’t ask that of you,” she said more determinedly. “You have your duty in your own era, and I have mine here. But, I’ll wait for you,” she assured as she stroked his cheek. “Promise me you’ll come visit, even if everything in the future is safe.”

“I will.” Fickle timelines and duties and responsibilities be damned. He had never had anyone in his life, especially no-one who made him feel like Amy did. He wasn’t going to give this up. Burying his nose in her hair, he gently stroked her back as she did the same with his quills. With a final kiss, he lifted her away from his lap and stood up. The Chaos Emerald that he had so dutifully protected the whole time he was in this era shimmered as he raised it into the air. “I’ll be back soon, Amy. I… I love you.”

“And I love you.” Standing up as well, she balanced on her tiptoes so she could reach his cheek to press her lips against it. Stepping away and clasping her hands together, she gave him a glance filled with affection. “Be safe, Silver.” His throat too filled with emotion, Silver could only nod. Willing the Emerald to bring him back to his own era, he shoot one last look at his beloved, before she disappeared from his sight and he was whisked away into the timestream to an uncertain future.

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter! I skipped day 5 and 6, I couldn't find the time. This one is extra long to make up for it! I tried to upload it already and it Hecking Failed, and now I'm miffed. Woops!
> 
> Today is November 14, meaning that Sonic 06 got released in North America! That makes today Silver's birthday! Happy birthday, Silver!!
> 
> So this takes place just after Rivals, where Silver instead of Sonic rescues Amy. I hope Amy's diminishing crush on Sonic was written realistically! I also tried to make the first meeting between them parallel the one in 06, with similar words and gestures. I thought it would be funny!
> 
> I have another fic for Silver's birthday, though not Silvamy-related! Stay tuned!


End file.
